Ingenius Idiot
by qaroinlove
Summary: La verdad es asi de simple: James T. Kirk es un genio, incluso en las situaciones mas desfavorables. una serie de Shots que demuestran el ingenio de Kirk cuando el esta sangrando, es envenenado , o herido de alguna manera en general. /Traducción Autorizada


**Ingenious Idiot**

**Disclaimer; **Nieh, STXI no me pertenece, y esta genial historia es de aKanae Yuna/a a mi solo la traducción.

**Summary: **La verdad es así de simple: James T. Kirk es un genio, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorables.

una serie de Shots que demuestran el ingenio de Kirk cuando el esta sangrando, es envenenado , o herido de alguna manera en general.

N/T: KanaeThanks again! WELL I HOPE SO good, thanks again!

N/T2: yo he leído grandes historias en este grandioso fandom, pero en la mayoría no le hacen justicia a la inteligencia de Jim, osea el tipo es un genio! y no explotan ese lado... pero esta grandiosa chica si lo ha hecho, así que quise compartirlo con ustedes... el titulo se mantendrá al igual que el original así que a leer!

...

Dependiendo de quien pregunte, El Capitán James T. Kirk significaba muchas y variadas cosas. Para los ciudadanos en la tierra, era un héroe, un salvador. Para sus compañeros, de regreso en la Academia, era un mujeriego y un temerario _un tanto necio_ que le gustaba meterse en demasiadas peleas. Su madre probablemente no contestaría, mientras el Almirante Pike respondería que Kirk es como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Cualquiera, o la mayoría de las personas simplemente no se dan cuenta que detrás de las muchas mascaras y frentes de Jim Kirk, era un genio. No es _Sólo_ un genio. Era un _Maldito_ genio. Claro, su tripulación sabía que tenía muchos talentos y que era extrañamente hábil en las situaciones al azar, pero siempre había preguntas y rumores. Con su personalidad relajada, era difícil averiguar cual era verdad y cual era_ exagerada. _

Pero después Kirk demostró ser más de lo que parecía una y otra vez. El equipo de la Enterprise aprendió que

_Todo_ era _Cierto. _

No hubo exageraciones.

Nope. La verdad era así de simple: James T. Kirk era un maldito genio, incluso en las situaciones más desfavorables...

El capitán James T. Kirk estaba descansando felizmente en su silla favorita de su puente. Comiendo una brillante manzana mientas observaba a su equipo trabajar con diligencia a su alrededor. Spock estaba inmerso en una especie de revista científica; Uhura (Nyota aún No) estaba sumamente concentrada en la traducción de un mensaje de una nave Klingon. Checov y Sulu estaban tendidos sobre un mapa digital, discutiendo acaloradamente los méritos de las diferentes rutas, y Huesos estaba en algún lugar de la enfermería, amenazando a los pobres Ingenieros con sus Hiposprays.

De todo a todo, era un día sumamente lento.

Y Jim estaba _aburrido _, lo que significa que su sobre activa mente estaba comenzando a trazar ingeniosos planes para meterse con su tripulación.

Eso nunca terminaba bien para él.

Spock podría noquearlo fácilmente, aunque ahora era mas probable que Spock tratara de disuadirlo de manera lógica. A pesar de que se convirtieron en grandes amigos después de los acontecimientos de la _Narada _, Jim aun estaba un poco tentado en meterse con el Vulcano. Le tomo mucha energía trabajar dentro del proceso lógico de Spock, y Uhura probablemente lo castraría si intenta un paso más cercas de ellos. Si iba a molestar a Huesos, él le diría algo así como — ¡Demonios Jim, soy un medico no una distracción!— y proceder a infectarlo con alguna oscura enfermedad. Definitivamente no era una opción. Sulu y Checov probablemente se aliarían a él si no le temieran tanto a Huesos, Uhura y Spock. bah, eran demasiado blandos.

Lo que dejaba a Scotty.

Jim sonrió y se levanto de su silla. —Spock voy a ver como están las cosas en ingeniería, tiene el puente.

Spock miro hacia arriba. — Entiendo. Sin embargo, Capitán, me permito sugerir que se abstenga de colaborar con el Señor Scott, en varios experimentos que, como experiencias pasadas han indicado, no pueden terminar bien. Estamos, después de todo, en un horario establecido para el transporte de delincuentes peligrosos a la colonia penal de Tantalus V. Los retrasos no son sabios.

Jim se encogió de hombros ante las sugerencias de Spock y se dirigió al turbo ascensor — A menos que los delincuentes tengan a alguien dentro, no debería ser posible para ellos escapar del calabozo. Y estoy ofendido de que podría pensar de que me gustaría animar las ideas de Scotty, Spock. Soy el Capitán, después de todo. Además de que tengo que estar seguro de que todo este bien en la nave.

—Solo estas Aburrido, _Capitán —_ Bromeó Uhura— y Scotty es al único que puedes molestar sin preocupaciones de daños corporales.

— Nunca negué eso— Jim Sonrió, presionando un botón para bajar a ingeniería. Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían con picardía— ¡No me extrañen demasiado!

La tripulación de mando solo rodo sus ojos cuando las puertas se cerraron.

A veces, se cuestionaban seriamente si Jim Kirk era suficientemente maduro para ser su Capitán, aunque, por supuesto, en las próximas horas, no volvieron a cuestionarse eso nunca mas.

Jim se acercó a la terraza de ingeniería y grito — ¡Scotty!— tan fuerte como pudo. El sonrió cuando su voz resonó por toda la maquinaria pesada. Siempre le había gustado juguetear un poco con los equipos y motores; El y Scotty habían compartido muchas bebidas sobre su mutuo amor por todas las cosas que se hicieron de metal.

Siguió caminando, asintiendo a varios de los ingenieros que pasaban por ahí, mientras caminaba a la parte posterior de los motores. Scotty tendía a quedarse en la área de los cableados y electricidad para asegurarse que la Enterprise siempre estuviera al mejor nivel.

Efectivamente, Scotty estaba boca arriba con la mitad de su cuerpo oculto bajo la consola. Jim se arrodillo y dio unos golpecitos en el pie de su Ingeniero en jefe.

—¡Scotty!— volvió a llamar, por si acaso.

Hubo un grito ahogado y algunas maldiciones en gaélico. Jim rió entre dientes mientras Scott se retorcía fuera.

—¡Jim! ¿ Acaso no sabes que no debes asustar a un hombre así?— regaño Scotty, con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¿Que estas haciendo hoy Scotty? — Pregunto Jim— Normalmente no te pediría explicaciones, ya sabes.

—Ach, Keenser dice que algo esta mal con estos controles. dice que alguien ha estado husmeando en ellos.

Jim frunció el ceño — Ellos manejan el control principal de la _Enterprise _, ¿No? es complejo y peligroso meterse con ellos.

— Ah see , y hay cables que se retuercen al rededor, eche un vistazo por usted mismo.

Scotty se puso de pie, mientras Jim se apoyaba sobre su espalda y se deslizaba por la abertura con mas facilidad que el hombre escoses y en cuestión de segundos, pudo ver de lo que Scotty estaba hablando. Pero también vio un pequeño artefacto cerca de su oído derecho que no le pertenecía. Era rectangular y había una antena que sobresalía en una de las esquinas, como un radio. O algún control de detonación remota... ¿Pero por que? incluso si la consola explotase, se necesitaría un programador con talento y un ingeniero para redirigir la energía. Simplemente no vale la pena hacerlo explotar . A menos que hubiera medidas de alta seguridad que una programación sencilla no pudiera eludir...

Los ojos azules de Jim se abrieron en cuanto su cerebro unió las pequeñas piezas de información.

—¡Mierda! Scotty llama al puente. Alerta roja— Gritó mientras se ponía de pie — los prisioneros están planeando escapar.

—Un poco tarde para eso...— murmuró Scotty.

Eel ingeniero estaba de rodillas con las manos en señal de rendición con tres hombres apuntando sus phasers hacia el. Jim se maldijo interiormente mientras levantaba los brazos también.

—Ingeniero Sean, me gustaría decirle que sus planes para liberar a los presos no van a funcionar— Advirtió Jim— esto no va terminar bien para ti, así que si se rinden ahora intercederé ante el Almirantazgo. Y les darán una sentencia mas leve.

El hombre de mediana edad con el cabello marrón oscuro gruñó — Eso no será necesario. Vas a morir aquí mismo Capitán Kirk.

Jim rodó los ojos — No es un poco cliché esto, digo ¿No es así? cualquiera puede apretar un gatillo. Por lo menos se un poco más creativo. Quiero decir, probablemente te hice algo y estas buscando venganza por ahora, ¿Verdad? ¿Me acosté con tu novia o tu esposa? O es que patee tu trasero tan fuerte que no puedes mostrar tu cara sin vergüenza alguna? Aunque, estoy seguro de que no lo hice realmente aunque no es mucho la diferencia.

Sean gruñó, su rostro entero enrojecido — ¿Nunca te callas?

—No, yo no. He oído que es una cualidad mía que las personas admiran. Me han dicho que también tengo una legua talentosa, y quiero decir, en todas las maneras posibles ¿Debo empezar a habar extenso, o frases elocuente que te van a terminar de confundir?

—¡Cállate!— Gritó Sean, golpeando la sien de Jim con la culata de su pistola.

Las luces se arremolinaron en su visión por un breve instante y luego todo se ennegreció rápidamente. Joder... ¡Le había dolido! un palpitante dolor atacó la mente de Jim y podía sentir que perdía rápidamente su conciencia. El mundo se derrumbaba y el aterrizó en su costado.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Scotty llamándole y el forcejeo que estaba ejerciendo para liberarse. A través de su visión nublada, Jim vió al hombre de pie a la izquierda de Sean que levantó el brazo y lo estrello contra la cabeza de Scotty. Scotty cayó sin fuerzas al suelo. Entonces había un gran charco de sangre al rededor de su cabeza. Eso toco algo muy dentro de Jim. La preocupación y la ira rugieron dentro de Jim. ¡¿Como se atrevieron a lastimar a Scotty?! !¿Como se atrevieron a tirar toda esa mierda sobre el?! Pero el mundo seguía girando, seguía oscureciéndose y el no podía convencer a su cuerpo de poder moverse.

Sean le grito al otro hombre que tomaran a Scotty por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrar al ingeniero, probablemente para utilizarlo como se alejaron a una buena distancia, Sean sonrió brillantemente a Jim.

— Adiós, Capitán.

Apretó el botón.

Y entonces no había mas que llamas y dolor.

* * *

El puente estaba tranquilo sin que su Capitán estuviera rondando alrededor de ellos. A veces, la tripulación encontraba el silencio ensordecedor; otros, que era una bendición para poder completar su trabajo sin ningún tipo de distracciones. Este fue uno de esos momentos que desearon que su Capitán se hubiera decidido en molestar a uno de ellos. Por lo menos hubieran reído un poco en este día tan lento.

Checov se volvió en su silla para captar la atención Sulu. — Hikaru, ¿qui cres qui el Kepitan le este haciendo a la nave?

Sulu negó con la cabeza — El y Scotty probablemente estén disfrutando de la nueva destiladera que instalaron la ultima vez que Kirk estuvo ahí.

—Aunque el Capitán no parece disfrutar de ese pasatiempo, dudo mucho que iba a disfrutar de una actividad como esa durante su servicio— Dijo Spock desde su estación.

Los dos inmediatamente agacharon sus cabezas, con un ligero rubor al ser capturados. ¡Maldita audiencia Vulcana!

—Me sorprende que no haya ido a buscar a McCoy— añadió Uhura a la conversación— La enfermería ha estado vacía desde hace un par de días y ahora Leonard esta sumamente aburrido entre tanto papeleo. La probabilidad de que Kirk consiga una Hypo es sumamente pequeña.

—¿ Ha obtenido Kirk sus vacunas anuales, todavía?— Pregunto Sulu.

— No lo sé, ¿pero que no se supone que fueron hace dos semanas? estoy seguro que McCoy ya las ha aplicado a toda la nave.

—Parece que el Capitán es alérgico a esta cepa en particular y por lo tanto ha estado exento del Doctor McCoy...— Spock pensó por un breve momento la palabra adecuada— para la administración.

Sulu y Checov rieron ante la vacilación de Spock, Uhura solo sonrió.

El turbo ascensor se abrió y McCoy entro al puente, inmediatamente notando la ausencia de su capitan de ojos azules —¿Dónde esta Jim? — Cuestionó ásperamente cuando cambio su agarre en el botiquín que tenia en su mano derecha.

—Hablando del diablo y el se manifestó...— Susurró Sulu, aunque no muy tranquilamente.

Checov se rió y la sonrisa de Hikaru se ensanchó.

— ¿Que?— Fulminó Leonard — Spock, ¿Dónde esta Jim?

—El dijo que iba a Ingeniería, pero no se si ese era su verdadero destino. ¿Puedo preguntar por que ha venido hasta el puente, Doctor McCoy?

— Me las arregle para poder conseguir una cepa diferente que realmente pueda manejar Jim e imagine que hubiera corrido si lo hubiera llamado a enfermería.

—Así que imaginaste que lo podías acorralar aquí, donde Spock lo podría sujetar, ingenioso— Rió Uhura.

—¿ Le gustaría que me comunicara con él para que regresara al puente, Doctor?— Preguntó Spock.

La ceja de McCoy se elevó. — Ya sabes, si yo no lo supiera, te gustaría ver a Jim retorciéndose ¿Verdad?

—Esas emociones son ilógicas.

—Lo que es equivalente en el idioma vulcano para un "¡Demonios si!" — murmuró McCoy. — Si comunícate con él. No tengo todo el día para esperarlo.

Spock ignoró olímpicamente la risa de todo el puente de mando y llevo sus delgados dedos a su consola. Fue a centímetros de pulsar el botón cuando la nave se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que McCoy perdiera el equilibrio y con ello golpeará a varios miembros de la tripulación en sus sillas. Las alarmas empezaron a parpadear en rojo y a sonar fuertemente junto a los gritos que le siguieron.

—¿Que demonios fue eso? — Preguntó McCoy.

Al instante, todo el mundo se puso en acción. Los dedos volaban rápidamente sobre las consolas, las preguntas se dispararon rápidamente y junto con las respuestas, y el problema de encontró en cuestión de segundos.

—Comandante, ¡se produjo la explosión en Ingeniería!— dijo rápidamente Sulu. — Pero no parece ser un ataque externo.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la nave parecía gemir.

— Localicé el origen de la detonación, Teniente Sulu.

—Jim...— una terrible revelación golpeó a McCoy— Jim estaba en ingeniería.

—Soy consciente de ello, Doctor McCoy, pero tenemos que evaluar el daño en primer lugar.

—¡Maldito duende! Voy a bajar.

— Negativo Doctor. a partir de ahora, no sabemos la condición exacta de ingeniería. Es demasiado peligroso.

McCoy abrió la boca, dispuesto a discutir airadamente, pero Checov lo interrumpió.

—Comandante, hay algo mal con los controles.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—No is algo qui se haya sobrreescrrito in el programa inicial. una sub-ruta si ha implantado y e incrrustado rrapidamente in el sistema. No puedo ditenerlo. Crio que la ixplocion prinicipal ha dañiado la consola prrincipal , Siñor.

—Traducción; Alguien a Hackeado la _Enterprise _y no tenemos ninguna manera de detenerlo.— agregó Sulu con gravedad.

El rostro de Spock permaneció inexpresivo, excepto por el ligero temblor en sus labios. — eso es imposible, Teniente Checov , trate de aislar el programa dentro de la matriz y elimínelo de allí.

—No puedo, Siñor— dijo Checov mientras la nave se quejaba, y se fue la luz por un momento — Himos perdido il control , siñor.

—Teniente Uhura, ¿Tenemos comunicación con ingeniería?

—Negativo.

— Restablezcan las líneas. Dr. McCoy sígame a ingeniería. Puede ser necesaria asistencia medica. Teniente Sulu, tiene el puente.

—No tan rápido— llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todo el mundo se volvió y vio a un hombre arrastrando a Scotty con un phaser apuntando en la cabeza del ingeniero. Era de unos treinta y tantos años aproximadamente y con el cabello corto color naranja. con el cuello corto y su mentón hundido. Era alto y bien formado, como Giotto ( o Magdalena, como Kirk lo bautizo) , Claramente el era muy fuerte por que llevaba a Scotty arrastrando con una sola mano. Detrás de él había otros dieciséis hombres, todos ellos armados con phasers. Dos de ellos eran claramente camisas rojas; Spock reconoció a uno de ellos como el alférez Joshua Sean y al otro como el ingeniero Percival Weston. Los otros llevaban una camiseta de manga corta color canela con un pantalón azul oscuro, obviamente el traje de un recluso.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el turbo ascensor había llegado, llevando a los fugitivos y su rehén al puente de mando. Con el caos que la explosión había causado, fueron capaces de viajar al puente fácilmente sin que nadie se detuviera para capturarlos.

—No traten de hacer nada— advirtió el líder— Estamos armados y les superamos en numero, incluso con su preciado vulcano ahí. Si alguien piensa en mover un dedo, esta muerto ¿Soy claro?

El asintió con la cabeza a sus compañeros y se movieron con suma cautela hacia la tripulación de mando. cada hombre tenia su phaser apuntando a la cabeza de cada miembro de la tripulación. mientras que otros los ataban con cuerdas y cadenas, en el caso de Spock. Scotty fue arrojado sin piedad al lado de McCoy que se movió de tal manera que atrapó todo el peso muerto del ingeniero en jefe. había sangre chorreando por la cara del hombre y McCoy podía sentir una naciente preocupación. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre eran complicadas, y muchas veces sangraban aun más que otras lesiones, pero no podía evaluar plenamente las heridas de Scotty a menos que tuviera las manos libres y al hombre despierto. Pero por los ruidos y gemidos que daba Scotty estaba seguro que en pocos minutos estaría nuevamente consiente.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— Preguntó Spock, su voz sin emociones salió tan fría cuando fue obligado asentarse junto a sus amigos capturados cercas del timón.

—¿No es obvio? queremos esta nave.

—Sus rostros y nombres son bien conocidos en la federación. Su infamia no le permitirá tener por mucho tiempo el control de esta nave, Mark Smith.

—Oh, ¡Sabes quien soy!— Sonrió Smith.

—Usted fue condenado por variados y múltiples delitos de asesinato, así como de espionaje. Como tal fue condenado a treinta y cuatro años de condena en la colonia penal de Tantalus v.

— Veo que la memoria Vulcana no es exagerada después de todo, pero eres un poco mas tonto de lo que esperaba, claro que no pienso mantener la _Enterprise _. No soy estúpido. volar al rededor de la federación con su nave insignia es como poner una enorme diana en el lo hare, no, Yo y mis hijos iremos a un planeta del sistema Cardassiano , y bueno, eso diremos que eso lo conseguimos gracias a la _Entreprise_ — Smith sonrió y se volvió hacia un hombre mas joven de cabello plata-un camisa roja- —Weston, trae tu trasero aquí y empieza a navegar esta cosa.

Weston asintió y rápidamente tomo el asiento de Sulu, Sin dudarlo, rápidamente anulo las contraseñas de Sulu y comenzó a introducir las coordenadas. Estaba claro que Weston era el que había hecho el trabajo sucio de Smith. El fue el que implanto el código, y probablemente, había transfigurado algo en ingeniería para implantar los códigos que eran algo difícil para el de manejar. La seguridad era algo estrecha cuando un genio ruso de diecisiete años y un Vulcano trabajaban juntos. No había otra opción, la razón por lo que tenían que mantenerse a la vista ambos.

La _Enterprise _comenzó a tararear mientras regresaba en línea y comenzaba a moverse, aunque lentamente.

—Así que, tienes lo que querías ¿Por que aun nos tienes al rededor?— Gruñó McCoy.

—Tienes agallas, Doctor, lo van a matar algún día.

—Parece que voy a morir de todos modos, por que no ser desafiante hasta el final.

El hombre que estaba de pie junto a Smith comenzó a reírse.

—¿Algo divertido Sean?— escupió McCoy al hombre de camisa roja. Maldita sea, había tratado al hombre por un dedo roto, el otro día!

—Si, es solo interesante que seria como Kirk en sus últimos momentos. Desafiante. Todavía estaba tratando de salvar al Teniente Comandante Scott cuando el ni siquiera podía ver bien.

Todos en el equipo de comando se pusieron rígidos.

McCoy silbo —¿Que estas diciendo?

—Oh ,¿ que no se los dije? — Sean sonrió con malicia —Lamento informarles que el Capitán James T. Kirk fue atrapado en una inesperada explosión en ingeniería.

La sonrisa de Smith se igualo a la de Sean. — En otras palabras, su precioso Capitán esta muerto.

* * *

Jim no estaba muerto. No, por pura suerte, solo había estado noqueado, aunque no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo lo había estado. Siseo de dolor mientras traba de ponerse de pie desde el suelo. y respirar cenizas no estaba ayudando en nada, era claro que iba a tener algún tipo de reacción y Jim no quería escuchar un sermón sobre ello, en particular de Huesos. Gimió cuando se puso de pie sobre sus temblorosas extremidades de nuevo y se desplomo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—Maldita sea...—suspiró contra el suelo mientras trataba de catalogar cada una de sus heridas.

Todo dolía. El había estado tan cercas de la explosión que no había tenido tiempo de echarse para aun lado y esconderse detrás de una consola. No había esperado una reacción en cadena y no podía protegerse plenamente así mismo cuando su escudo se incendio también. El voló a unos metros de distancia de su posición original a donde estaba ahora. La peor parte de sus heridas se concentraron en su espalda. -por suerte, se había escapado y no había sido nada grave... eso esperaba. Estaba seguro que había unas cuantas quemaduras y laceraciones en su media espalda.-aquello podría manejarlo con facilidad. Pero también había un profundo y agudo dolor en la parte baja a su derecha de nuevo. ya había sentido ese profundo dolor antes- era sinónimo de cuando fue apuñalado anteriormente. Mierda, tenia un trozo de metal incrustado nuevamente en el.

El respiro y exhalo lentamente al tantear a ciegas la herida que estaba en su espalda. Sus dedos entraron en contacto con una pieza grande y dentada de metal. Joder... esto le iba a doler- incluso mas que la cabeza palpitante.

—Saludos, tripulación de la _Enterprise— _se dirijo una extraña voz por el altoparlante— Este es su nuevo capitán, ha habido un nuevo cambio de mando y de destino. Me gustaría decirles que si alguien decide intentar cualquier cosa, hare matar a un miembro de su tripulación cada diez minutos, comenzando con su amado comando. E escuchado que los Vulcanos sangran verde... amaría averiguar si esto es verdad.

No estaba molesto, estaba mas que furioso.

—Eso es todo. Tengan un buen día y váyanse al infierno.

Malditos... Si alguien se iba a ir al infierno, esos iban a ser ellos.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, y sin dudarlo, Jim sacudió y quito con un rápido movimiento el metal incrustado en su espalda. Con rapidez trago el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de desaparecer las pequeñas luces intermitentes que empañaban su visión. Pero el dolor era bueno. El dolor le aclaro la cabeza y despejo su mente que comenzó a correr tan rápido que a cualquier otra persona hubiera mareado fácilmente.

Agónicamente, se obligo a levantarse y se tambaleo contra la consola. Su visión estaba borrosa, y estaba seguro que iba dejando un camino de su sangre por el piso de la nave, pero no le importaba. Su tripulación estaba en peligro, su nave fue dañada. Tenia que hacer algo.

Frente al panel que estaba enfrente de el, Jim se acerco y saco varios cables, retorciéndolos y cruzándolos antes de volverlos a conectar. A continuación se acerco a tomar el PADD que estaba conectado a una de las consolas y con rabia comenzó a escribir sobre ella. Después de unos minutos, el corrigió la enorme sub-rutina que fue implantada en la _Enterprise_. Satisfecho, se empujo hacia al frente apoyándose en la consola para evitar caerse.

* * *

—Hikaru, ¿Cris qui il Keptain iste muerto?— Susurró Checov con la voz ligeramente rota y ahogada en la emoción.

—Por supuesto que no— Respondió apresuradamente Sulu— Kirk siempre tiene algún truco bajo la manga.

—Jim Kirk no muere fácil—Dijo de nuevo McCoy en voz baja—Todos lo sabemos mejor que nadie, va a tomar mas que una simple explosión el poder matarlo.

Uhuro asintió. — Scotty dijo que Jim no estaba completamente noqueado cuando se fueron. Eso le daria el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse.

—Ah, puedo apostar todo mi suministro de whisky Glendifiddin escoses que Jim hará algo.

McCoy sonrió. —¿Han visto las caras de esos bastardos cuando no reaccionamos a lo que dijeron de Jim? No tenían precio.

—Esta claro que no saben nada de nuestras locas misiones—Resopló Sulu—¿Cuantas veces han dicho que Kirk estaba muerto y resulta que estaba muy lejos de serlo?

—Once— respondió Spock— La ultima vez fue encontrado jugando una extraña versión de la ruleta rusa mientras bebía con sus "captores".

Leonard sonrió. —Jim no puede resistirse a ser el centro de atención, el vendrá. y no será agradable para el.

—¡Cállate! — gritó Smith desde la silla del capitán— ¡Su Capitán esta muerto!

—¿De verdad lo viste morir?— preguntó Sulu.

—¿Lo viste volar?—indagó Scotty.

—¿Incontraste il cuerpo dil Keptain, virifico si todvia istaba vivo?—Cuestionó Checov.

Smith se erizo—No, pero...

—Entonces, usted no puede confirmar si esta muerto— Interrumpió Uhura—Claro, la probabilidad de resultar muerto es sumamente alta, pero ha olvidado algo.

—¿Y que es eso?— preguntó Sean, dando un amenazador paso hacia el frente. Sin embargo nadie se inmuto.

Spock termino su discurso. —El es James Tiberus Kirk, por razones que se me escapan, las leyes de la lógica no aplican en él.

El resto de la tripulación de comando casi se echo a reír al oír las palabras de Spock.

—Entonces déjenme despejar todas sus dudas— Sean se puso en cunclillas frente a él al nivel de sus ojos— Kirk ni siquiera se podía mover segundos antes de que la consola explotara. La explosión causo que las consolas de al rededor explotaran también. Cualquiera que estuviera a un radio de diez pies habría muerto por ello, y su Capitán estaba a escasos centímetros del origen de la explosión ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de sobrevivir a eso? humm? no hay lógica.

—La probabilidad es inferior al 1,26%— habló Spock.

—Ves— Sean sonrió.

—Pero lo que usted no comprende es que Jim aun tiene el 1,26 % de probalidades de sobrevivir. Y eso es mas que suficiente para el. —replicó McCoy.

—En verdad que han enloquecido de pena— Suspiró Sean, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se enderezaba y se volvió hacia Smith.

—¿No es la negación una fase tan hermosa?—sonrió Smith.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió Sulu— Hablando del diablo y el se manifieste.

—Entonces es una suerte que no sea un hombre religioso. Y ahora cállate o te disparare en las rodillas, prefiero escucharte gemir.

Pero Smith en verdad debió de haberlos escuchado, porque en el momento siguiente, hubo un crujido de estática en los altavoces y luego, de repente, la voz de Jim estaba inundando toda la nave.

—Para los delincuentes que están actualmente en el puente. Este es el Capitán James T. Kirk hablando. En primera, quisiera felicitarlos por sus sorprendentes habilidades de superar a mi tripulación. Es una hazaña en si misma el querer acabar con mi mando y sobretodo para hacerse cargo del mando de la _Enterprise. _Es una pena que no va a funcionar.

El sarcasmo y el borde condescendiente en las palabras de Jim no se perdieron y la tripulación de comando solo le dieron una mirada de "Te lo dije" a los captores mientras sonreían al seguir escuchando a Jim.

— Cometieron tres graves errores; el primero, me subestimaron. ¿En serio? Soy el jodidamente reconocido James Kirk y ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de confirmar si estaba o no consiente o solo estaba fingiendo y luego me dejaron SOLO en ingeniería. No se sientan tan mal, no todos saben que soy un hombre de muy variados talentos. Los pequeños cambios que intentaron hacer al explotar la consola los he invertido y de hecho, he puesto mis propios cambios en el.

Smith lanzo una mirada a Weston que había corrido y ahora estaba introduciendo frenéticamente los códigos de anulación en la estacion de Checov. Pero sus esfuerzos por abrir una sub-ruta al rededor de los códigos de Kirk no funcionaban. Había demasiadas capas, demasiadas vías complejas que Weston ni siquiera podía apostar por cual ir.

—Weston ¿Cual es su estado?— Ladró Smith. se puso de pie y con una mano acariciando su phaser.

—¡No puedo pasar por alto sus códigos! Estos son al menos veinte veces mas complejos que los originales, algunos de ellos ni si quiera son terranos!

Checov y Sulu compartieron una sonrisa. A pesar de que estaban sorprendidos, aunque esperaban algo como eso por parte de Kirk.

Jim siguió en el mismo tono alegre que hizo a McCoy querer apuñalar a su mejor amigo con una hipospray. El conocía perfectamente esa voz. Jim estaba planeando algo...y sabia que no le iba a gustar.

— Estoy seguro que su Hacker "inteligente" les ha informado que no puede traspasar mas allá de mis firewalls. Mis programaciones tienden a ser demasiado avanzadas para mentes como las suyas. Así que no se decepcionen mucho de él. Él no tiene la culpa de que solo conozca un par de normas, que, podría añadir, es fijado por un adolecente de diecisiete años de edad. Deberían de haber sabido que tomaría mas que un hacker de tercera categoría incluso el poder hacer mella en nuestros servidores de seguridad.

—Su segundo error fue el tratar de tomar el control de mi nave. ¿De verdad creyeron que seria tan fácil? Todo mi equipo de comando esta en el puente, ¿ en verdad creyeron que seria una navegación tranquila? Verán, tengo un poco de genio táctico, y mi equipo lo puede confirmar, en verdad soy muy creativo. Bueno, eso lo experimentaran personalmente mas tarde.

Spock enarcó una ceja ante el sutil toque que Jim les había dado. Astutamente, llamo la atención de Nyota. En un instante ella entendió el mensaje silencioso que el Vulcano le estaba enviando. Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un codazo a Checov y Sulu a su lado. Spock hizo lo mismo con McCoy y Scotty. Poco a poco y con disimulo, la tripulación de mando maniobro sobre sus ataduras para yacer sobre sus estómagos, aplastando sus cuerpos sobre el piso, preparándose para cualquier cosa que su loco capitán estuviera planeando.

—Su ultimo, y peor error, queridos señores, es que ustedes intentaron y lograron herir a algunos miembros de mi tripulación . Y por ello...— La alegre voz de Kirk de repente se volvió fría y destilaba veneno— Voy por ustedes.

El anuncio se corto abruptamente y los delincuentes se miraron con recelo. Spock se dio cuenta que su lenguaje corporal se había tensado, pero el de Smith estaba un 87,3 % aun más nervioso que antes. Inconscientemente sus dedos se apretaron aun mas sobre el gatillo de su phaser.

Entonces, de repente, el puente entro en un estado de oscuridad absoluta y los delincuentes saltaron sobre sus pies mirando al rededor. Jim sin duda había cortado la fuente. Spock no tenia ni idea del por que, pero incluso en la oscuridad, los agudos ojos del vulcano habían visto que las acciones de Jim habían aterrorizado a sus captores, haciéndolos mas propensos a cometer errores.

Hubo un ruido llenando toda la estancia. La tripulación de mando reconoció el sonido familiar del turbo ascensor trabajando. La confusión los embargo, incluso Jim no seria tan tonto para atacarlos de frente... Pero entonces, y de nuevo, Este era James Kirk del que estaban hablando. Y no podrían ayudarle esta vez aunque quisieran.

Los delincuentes se reunieron hacia el frente, y levantaron sus phaser con expectación hacia el turbo ascensor. Como poco a poco comenzó a abrirse, sus cuerpos se pusieron aun más rígidos y la adrenalina comenzó a correr dentro de ellos. Las puertas repentinamente abiertas de par en par, y el repentino estallido de brillantes luces cegaron por una fracción de segundos a los hombres armados.

En ese mismo momento exacto de distracción, una sombra cayo debajo de los conductos de ventilación, aterrizando suavemente y en silencio junto a la silla del capitán. Con la iluminación proporcionada por el ascensor vacío, la tripulación fácilmente reconoció a su capitán que solo llevaba el reglamentario negro estándar de la Flota Estelar. Echando un vistazo a su tripulación, Jim dio un par de pasos al frente y se posiciono detrás de los criminales pasando desapercibido.

Las luces del turbo ascensor se desaparecieron cuando las puertas se cerraron una vez mas, sumiendo a todos en la oscuridad justo cuando la voz grabada de Jim hablo de nuevo.

—Oh, hay una cosa mas que olvide mencionar...

Jim tomo un momento para dar un toque dramático y luego se inclino sobre el hombro de Weston.

—Boo.

Weston dejo escapar un grito al sentir el aliento de Jim sobre su oído y accidentalmente disparo su phaser, alcanzando a uno de sus compañeros de su equipo. Pensando que era Jim al que estaba atacando, el resto de los delincuentes comenzaron a disparar a ciegas en la oscuridad. McCoy dejo escapar una silenciosa maldición cuando un disparo perdido cayo a unos cuantos metros por encima de su cabeza. Si no se hubieran acostado cuando Jim se los advirtió, ellos estarían ahora en medio de un fuego cruzado.

En el caos que siguió, gruñidos de dolor se aunaba a los destellos de los phasers disparados mientras la tripulación miraba como caían cuerpos a su al redor. Ellos contuvieron la respiración, rogando por que ninguno de esos sonidos sordos viniera de su amigo y capitán.

La emboscada termino tan rápido como empezó. Una severa respiración era lo único que quedaba.

Entonces —Computadora, luces al 100%— ordenó Jim.

El puente fue bañado por las luces y la tripulación tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ajustarse a ello. Ante ellos, los dieciséis hombres que los habían tomado por sorpresa estaban esparcidos en distintas posiciones cercas de las puertas del turbo ascensor. Algunos miraban sin vida al techo y otros se retorcían de dolor por las heridas de phasers o heridas físicas, sin duda, provocadas por Jim.

Smith lo tuvo peor, Jim estaba de pie, sobre el, su pie firmemente plantado sobre su espalda entre sus omoplatos presionándolo contra el duro suelo de la nave. El Capitán tenia el phaser de Smith en su mano apuntando directamente hacia el hombre.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un buen tipo, Smith. De lo contrario estarías muerto ahora.— Jim ladeo un poco la cabeza, con sus ojos azules demasiado brillantes por la adrenalina —Pero entonces, y otra vez , has amenazado a mi tripulación. Pagaras por ello.

Y luego disparo sin vacilar. El cuerpo de Smith se desplomo rápidamente, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Claramente satisfecho, Jim tiro a un lado el phaser. — Eres muy afortunado de que mi phaser estuviera establecido en aturdir— Dijo mientras daba un paso en torno a los delincuentes para llegar a su tripulación.

En cunclillas frente a ellos, el negó con la cabeza. —Vamos, chicos. Hemos derribado Romulanos y Klingons antes. ¿No se avergüenzan por haber sido sorprendidos por ellos?— Jim bromeaba mientras de su bota derecha sacaba un pequeño cuchillo.

Uhura lucia desconcertada .—¿Escondes un cuchillo ahí?

Jim solo sonrió.—¿Quieres saber que mas escondo en mi cuerpo?

—No — dijo Uhura rápidamente, a lo que claramente hubiera sido una obvia insinuación y rodo los ojos.

Libero primero a Scotty, quien agradecidamente limpio su rostro que aun goteaba sangre a un costado con sus manos ya libres — Llegaste justo a tiempo,Jim.

—No lo suficiente, al parecer. Lo siento, no pude evitar que te golpearan en la cabeza.—Jim respondió en voz baja mientras cortaba rápidamente las sogas de Huesos, para que pudiera tratar al escoses rápidamente.

Scoty se limito a sacudir la cabeza.

Luego paso con Spock, quien ayudo a liberar a Nyota , y Sulu quien ayudo a Checov.

Jim se enderezo, mirando hacia atrás a los hombres que estaba esparcidos al rededor.— Comandante Spock y Teniente Sulu, saquen a estos hombres de mi puente.—Dijo, su voz adquirió el "tono de Capitán" llamando la atención de todos. — Checov, reprograma la _Enterprise_. Weston tenia algunos trucos bajo la manga, así que tuve que reprogramarla para que solo obedeciera mis ordenes. Son un poco complicadas, pero no es nada que alguien de tu calibre no pueda manejar.

Volviéndose a hacia su oficial de comunicaciones. — Uhura, una vez que él haya terminado , envía un cese a la alarma , solo hasta que estemos seguros de que Spock y Sulu han asegurado a los prisioneros en los calabozos. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir esto. Esto es una de las tantas veces que he trepado los malditos respiraderos por ustedes chicos.

—¡Aye, capitán! — Saludaron con una sonrisa antes de acatar sus ordenes.

Cuando su equipo se retiro a sus respectivos puestos, Jim frunció el ceño hacia Huesos quien estaba aun dándole los primeros auxilios a su ingeniero en jefe. — Huesos, ¿Como esta Scotty? había mucha sangre cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza la primera vez.

— Él estará bien, no hay conmoción cerebral ni nada. Solo rasguños.

Jim visiblemente se relajo. — bien Scotty, si te sientes a la altura, baja a ingeniería y checa a nuestra chica. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que solo la parche levemente, sin embargo, no van a durar demasiado.

Scotty se levanto, ignorando eficazmente las bajas maldiciones de Huesos.— Aye Capitán, la tendré perfecta antes de que lo imagina.

Jim sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, y observo en silencio mientras Scotty corría junto a él y golpeaba el tablero del turbo ascensor donde se encontraban Spock y Sulu, y los demás delincuentes apilados que esperaban a que Checov redireccionara a la _Enterprise_.

McCoy miro a Jim, analizándolo. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. El Jim que conocía era engreído, y le gustaba demostrar su ingenio en los combates y pavonearse de ello. Pero este Jim lucia mas contenido mirando como su equipo acataba sus ordenes. Ni siquiera ofreció una mano para ayudar a Huesos. Jim _Siempre _le ayudaba, porque era una persona muy táctil.

— Jim, ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó McCoy, de pie, poniendo todos sus utensilios en el suelo.

Jim se volvió. Sus ojos azules estaban demasiado brillantes para el gusto de McCoy, además del hecho que estaba sostenido principalmente en su lado derecho, aunque lucia normal para un ojo no entrenado.

— Huesos, ¿Hay alguien mas herido?

El negó rápidamente .—No que yo sepa.

— Pase por enfermería cuando me arrastraba a través de las rejillas de ventilación. Creo que la enfermera Chapel y el resto del personal medico quedo atrapado en la bahía por que metí la pata con algunos códigos. Esperemos, que Checov lo arregle rápidamente.— El tono de voz de Jim sonaba raramente extraño, como si sonase reflexivo, pero Leonard estaba concentrado específicamente en una parte de su dialogo.

—Te arrastraste a través de los ventiladores...— McCoy repitió, su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. Podría haberse pateado a si mismo, ¿Cómo diablos dejo pasar esto la primera vez que Jim lo dijo? — ¡Demonios, Jim! ¡Eres alérgico a casi todas las variantes de polvo! ¿Que pasaría si tuvieras una reacción alérgica por ello?

McCoy se volvió rápidamente y rebusco en su equipo medico, buscando un Hipospray lleno de algo que no matase a su mejor amigo.

—Huesos...

—¿Sientes tu garganta apretada? ¿Estas teniendo problemas para respirar?— McCoy pregunto insistentemente, interrumpiendo a Jim.

—Huesos...

Había una creciente necesidad en esa palabra, y Huesos sintió el frio pánico atravesar su pecho. Se dio la vuelta; Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el pequeño charco de sangre a los pies del rubio. Reaccionando mas por instinto que nada, salto hacia el frente, tomando a Jim rápidamente al instante que se desplomo en sus brazos.

— ¡Jim! _¡Jim! _¿Donde estas herido?— McCoy grito, captando inmediatamente la atención del equipo a su alrededor.

El rostro de Jim estaba enterrado en los hombros de Huesos, murmurando, nada que McCoy pudiera entender. Empezó a bajar a Jim suavemente hacia el suelo, cuando sus dedos rozaron un parche tibio, húmedo en la parte baja a la derecha en la espalda de Jim. El rubio siseo y Leonard aparto su mano para verla cubierta por tibia sangre carmesí perteneciente a su amigo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Demonios Jim! ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? ¡Spock, necesito tu ayuda!— Grito, acentuando gravemente su acento sureño.

Al instante el Vulcano estaba a su lado, Leonard ya había depositado a Jim en el suelo y siendo brevemente establecido mientras cortaba su camisa negra. Uhura había llegado rápidamente al otro lado de Jim, mientras utilizaba el uniforme de alguien como almohada para que la cabeza del Capitán no estuviera directamente apoyada contra el suelo de la nave.

Cuando las ultimas tiras de la camisa de Jim cayeron. Huesos silbo al ver la irregular herida que estaba sangrando abundantemente. La laceración era bastante profunda, cerca de dos pulgadas de largo y lucia como si algo oxidado hubiera perforado a Jim. Había marcas de quemaduras al rededor de la parte baja de la espalda de Jim decorada con múltiples rasguños y moretones.

— Parece que la explosión de la cual Jim hablo no debió de ser tomada tan a la ligera como el Capitán indico.— dijo Spock.

—¡No mierda, maldito duende! — Espetó McCoy, mientras catalogaba mentalmente las heridas de Jim.— Checov, ¿Ya has arreglado el turbo ascensor? Necesito llevar a Jim a la enfermería. Y desbloquéala, ¿puedes? Jim hablo de haberla bloqueado temporalmente.

— Casi— respondió el ruso.— Il Kepitan incorrporo alguno codigo en wulcano qui is muy dificil di saltar. Dime algunos segundos mas.

—¿Códigos Vulcanos? ¿Cuando aprendió eso? — Sulu frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso no requiere un conocimiento profundo de la lengua Vulcana? ¿Kirk habla vulcano? — Pregunto Uhura.

— Ahora no es el momento para hablar de cuantas lenguas domina Jim, que alguien me de mi bolsa. Tengo que darle algo antes de que coja alguna infección.

Los ojos de Leonard nunca abandonaron a Jim, con su mano libre la extendió expectante para recibir la hipo mientras que con la otra presionaba la herida para evitar un sangrado aun mas abundante. Alguien -lo mas probable Spock _(Porque quien mas demonios sabia lo que era un antibiótico)_- puso la hipo en su mano, y comprobando antes el antibiótico , lo puso en el cuello de Jim.

— ¡Lo tingo! — Gritó Checov, activándose rápidamente el turbo ascensor.

En cuestión de segundos, Jim fue tomado en los brazos de Spock dirigiéndose rápidamente a la enfermería, dejando a Sulu, Scott, Uhura y Checov en el puente.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros, un poco abrumados por el torbellino que su Capitán había causado y mirando fijamente a los presos que aun estaban apilados en el turbo ascensor.

Un momento después, un equipo de seguridad fue llamado y rápida y eficazmente retiraron a los criminales del puente.

Una hora mas tarde, recuperados totalmente, fue como si los criminales ni siquiera se hubieran escapado.

* * *

Seis horas después del fallido intento de fuga de los prisioneros, Jim estaba sentado en la bio cama con su enorme sonrisa arrogante. Ahora estaba el turno beta, su equipo de comando había utilizado su tiempo libre para visitarlo. Sulu y Checov estaban al pie de su cama con Scotty y Uhura a cada lado de cada uno; Spock estaba establecido a su lado derecho, con la erguida postura de un soldado. Huesos estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, con sus dedos firmemente apretados contra la parte superior del puente de la nariz mientras trataba de encontrar un poco de paciencia del resto de lo que le quedaba.

— Así que, déjame ver si lo entendí— Comenzó Huesos— Te las arreglaste para esquivar la explosión principal, con una contusión. Entonces, mientras estabas quemado y sangrando, reescribiste el _código completo de la Enterprise _en cuestión de minutos, mientras simultáneamente estabas arreglando algunos cables quemados para que la nave siguiera funcionando correctamente. Entonces, procediste a arrastrarte a través de cientos de metros por las rejillas de ventilación, algunas completamente verticales, y derribaste a dieciséis hombres completamente armados tu solo, que, me permito añadir, con una enorme herida sangrante en tu espalda y sin armas. ¿Es todo correcto, Jim?

— Bueno, tengo que admitir , que la idea principal era que la _Enterprise_ solo obedeciera mis ordenes. El resto se me ocurrió segundos antes de comenzar la transmisión.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —Chilló Uhura — ¿Todo eso, cómo es posible? ¿Los has tomado con un plan que has calculado en solo cuestión de segundos?

— Era más como un minuto, pero si, no es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo exactamente. Y todos sabemos que soy un hombre brillante.— Jim coquetamente le guiñó un ojo.

—Me gustaría saber como fue capaz de completar todas las obras de ingeniería sin ningún entrenamiento previo— Habló Spock— A pesar de lo crudo, no puedo negar el ingenio en sus programaciones.

Scotty lucía confundido —¿No eran consientes de que Jim podía hacer eso?

—Yo no tenía el conocimiento de que Jim sabía el conocimiento elemental de ingeniería.

— Lo mismo digo— Murmuró Sulu —¿Pero porque no me sorprende?

— Jim es fácilmente el mejor ingeniero que alguna vez haya conocido, después de mi, por supuesto.

— Tomé un par de clases de ingeniería avanzada de regreso a la Flota Estelar— Explicó Jim— Siempre he sido bueno con las maquinas, quiero decir, he construido una motocicleta antigua desde cero. y me aburría, Huesos estaba siempre ocupado con la clínica, así que tenia que ocupar mis noches en algo.

Sulu dejo escapar un silbido y los ojos de Checov brillaron aun más. Jim solo se limito a sonreír ampliamente.

— Increíble...— Gimió Uhura— Él va a estar sumamente insoportable la próxima semana.

— Dímelo a mí...— Dijo McCoy — Pero va a ser su problema desde mañana.

— Eres terrible, sumamente terrible— Uhura replicó.

— Lo sé— Leonard simplemente sonrió.

Jim simplemente rodó los ojos, cuando de repente recordó algo importante — Ah, ¿alguien puede recuperar el PADD de Scotty? Creo que lo deje en las rejillas de ventilación. No podía llevarla conmigo exactamente a una pelea.

Hubo un suspiro de frustración. — ¡Demonios, Jim! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar como te las arreglaste para encajar ahí en primer lugar!

— Keenser lo hará— Intervino Scotty — Él conoce tan bien los respiraderos al igual que Jim.

— Esa es otra buena pregunta— Agregó Sulu.

Jim solo guiñó en dirección de Checov.— Checov sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Checov sonrió y asintió con la cabeza felizmente, casi saltando sobre sus pies.— Il Kepitain y yo tuwimos una carrera para vir quien podria atrawesarla más rápido.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Uhura con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué no?—Jim simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Y yo gané —Gritó Checov felizmente.

Jim se rió entre dientes — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Cómo conoces los codigos vulcanos? — Preguntó Spock, con un tono completamente serio.

— Me gustan los rompecabezas y los programas Vulcanos son básicamente laberintos dentro de laberintos. Eran intrigantes, así que aprendí cómo decodificarlos. Los utilicé para crear programas vulcanos solo para hacer enojar a mis profesores. Sin embargo no las he practicado desde hace mucho. Probablemente era bastante fácil entrar al sistema de seguridad ¿eh?

No lo era, y Jim sabía que ellos estaban consientes de ello, y aun así no lo menciono. Aunque logró mirar un poco de aquellas expresiones del pasado, esas donde las personas lo subestimaban pero no dijo nada mas.

Las cejas de Spock se elevaron —Fascinante.

— Bien, bien— Dijo McCoy con aspereza mientras permanecía de pie — Todo el mundo fuera de aquí. Él puede ser un genio, pero sigue siendo el idiota que necesita descansar.

Jim sonrió ampliamente. — Aww, Huesos yo no sabía que pensabas taan bien de mi.

En un movimiento rápido que ni siquiera Jim pudo anticipar, Huesos había clavado un hipospray en su cuello.— ¿Pero qué...?

Y luego se dejo caer contra la almohada completamente inconsciente.

Huesos se embolso el hipospray de su mano y rodó los ojos. — Después de todo eso, ¿Eres derribado por un simple hipospray?— Sacudió la cabeza con cariño mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la corta cabellera rubia de Jim. Sonrió con cariño.— Eres un idiota ingenioso.


End file.
